1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the IC industry advances rapidly, device dimensions are continuously reduced to achieve higher integration, so is the distance between adjacent devices. However, when the distance is decreased to a certain limit, undesirable interference between adjacent devices occurs. Therefore, methods for fabricating semiconductor devices of high integration with reduced dimensions but good electrical properties are desired.
However, as the integration of a semiconductor device gradually increases, the distance between the neighboring source and drain reduces, and this may result in some problems. For example, the source and the drain are formed by an ion implantation process. Once the implanted dopant diffuses, a punch through between the neighboring source and drain may easily occur due to diffusion of the implanted dopant. Consequently, an abnormal electrical conduction between the neighboring source and drain may occur, which leads to poor operation speed and efficiency of the device. Furthermore, short or an open of the device is resulted, wherein the reliability and the yield of the entire process may be affected.